When Destiny Calls: Perfect Cell Saga
by SailorStar9
Summary: Book Four of 'When Destiny Calls'.
1. Prologue: Sacrifice

SailorStar9:This is the start of the Perfect Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Cell has absorbed 17 but he still needs 18. Tien isn't about to let him get her, using up all his energy in a vicious attack while the androids escape to safety. Goku knows that Cell is far stronger than Tien, so he descends on the battlefield to help the mighty warrior recover. Whilst there he notices Piccolo is still alive, but he's hanging on barely by a thread. Goku uses his 'Instant Transmission' to get back to Kami's lookout successfully where Ami uses her Divine Ki to heal the two outclassed Z Senshi, and Vegeta and Trunks finally emerge from the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber', but will their training be enough?

Prologue: Sacrifice

* * *

Cell glared at Tien and charged upwards.

Tien retaliated by firing another wave of 'Shin Kikoho' in succession. "What are you doing?" he barked at the two Androids. "Run away! Run away from here!"

"Come on." Android 18 urged. "Now, while we still can, No. 16." as Cell came under another 'Shin Kikoho' barrage. "Let's go, No. 16!"

"Damned if I'm letting you get away." Cell growled, as he saw Android 18 take Android 16 off. Flying out of the crater, he was met by another 'Shin Kikoho' blast. "Why you..."

"Rotten monster!" Tien snapped, letting loose another 'Shin Kikoho' wave.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"Tien's hanging in there." Gohan muttered. "But his Ki is dropping rapidly."

"Tien's 'Shin Kikoho' uses a considerable amount of energy." Ami remarked. "Even so, all he can do, is stop Cell from moving. If this keeps up..."

"Stop it, Tien!" Goku cursed, realizing Ami's implication. "Don't use your 'Kikoho' anymore. I said stop it, and I mean stop it!"

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"Still, the only one who can keep Cell in check right now is me." Tien panted. "As long as my energy holds out..." and he released another wave of 'Shin Kikoho'. Not letting Cell get out of the crater, Tien fired another 'Shin Kikoho', even more powerful than his previous ones, at the green Android, before his body finally gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Damn." the relatively unharmed Cell emerged from the huge hole. "They've escaped, have they?" and floated over to the fallen Tien. "Can't you move?" he barked. "To think that I could possibly have been hindered by the likes of you." and sent Tien flying with a kick.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"He'll be killed!" Mr. PoPo gasped.

"Tien!" Gohan muttered.

"Damn..." Goku cursed.

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"You look like you'll die if even if I leave you be." Cell noted. "But I'll eradicate you anyway." he grinned, readying a Ki blast.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

His worry getting the better of him, Goku used his 'Instant Transmission' technique and teleported off.

"Father!" Gohan blinked.

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"What?" Cell gaped in shock as Goku appeared in front of the fallen Tien. "Goku?"

"So, you're Cell?" Goku inquired.

"How did he just appear?" Cell wondered.

"It looks as though you're one fantastic monster." Goku admitted. "I'd like to settle everything right here, but no matter how you shake it up, there ain't no way I can win the way I am now. However, just you wait one day, and I'll be sure to thoroughly defeat you, you'll see!"

"Of all the things I would have expected you to say!" Cell laughed. "After one day, you're going to show me that you can defeat me?"

"That's right." Goku replied.

"In just one day, what is it you're saying you can do, huh?" Cell taunted.

"It's Piccolo's Ki." Goku looked around, sensing Piccolo's deeply weakened Ki. "Piccolo is still alive."

"What?" Cell frowned as Goku grabbed Tien's wrist.

"Tien, don't you leave me." Goku teleported to where Piccolo was. "There he is!" he noticed Piccolo by the shore. "Hey Piccolo, stay with us."

"How did those guys move in that one instant?" Cell gaped as Goku carried Piccolo on his back and walked over to Tien.

"Piccolo, Tien, both of you are going to be alright now." Goku assured, taking Tien's wrist. "Once we get to Kami's palace, the Senzu we got from Karin will be there."

"You're planning to run away?" Cell mocked. "That will not do, Goku." and charged at Goku.

Goku teleported out with Piccolo and Tien in tow before Cell's punch landed.

"They vanished." Cell gaped. "That's a peculiar technique. Goku, when did you come up with this technique? Well, right now, that doesn't matter. I have to catch No. 18. Lousy gal, she couldn't have gotten too far away together with the broken-down No. 16." with that, he set off to find his target.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"Piccolo!" Gohan gasped as Goku returned with the two defeated Z Senshi. "Thank goodness you're still alive."

"Gohan, give them both a Senzu." Ami instructed, kneeling between Piccolo and Tien as she transferred her healing Divine Ki into Piccolo first, then Tien.

"Right." Gohan nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Damn." Cell cursed. "Where did that miserable No. 18 disappear to?" as Android 16 and 18 took refuge on an island.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"Are you really alright, Piccolo, Tien?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, the Senzu, coupled with Ami-sama's healing Ki, truly do work well." a re-energized Tien replied.

"Anyhow, Tien, you really were reckless, huh?" Ami chided.

"Really." Gohan agreed. "I was worried too. But thanks to you, Tien, we got away without No. 18 being absorbed by Cell and that's great."

"Still, that monster Cell has an abnormal strength." Piccolo stated. "Frankly, no one is able to beat him. Not even Vegeta. Not even Goku. That's what I think."

"Hey!" Mr. PoPo shouted. "Goku! Vegeta and Trunks about to come out of room."

"Really?" Goku echoed and the group hurried over to the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' door. The door creaked open and a battle-battered Trunks stepped out, along with Vegeta in tow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 1: Saiyans Emerge.


	2. Saiyans Emerge

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Goku asks Trunks about the training, but Vegeta doesn't want him to say anything about it. Meanwhile, 18 questions 16 on his love for nature and asks if he even cares that Cell might absorb her and kill him. Then Bulma lands at Kami's lookout. She gives Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta a set of Saiyan armour. Tien and Piccolo refuse to wear the suits, claiming they do not want to wear the same clothes as the Saiyans. Vegeta then leaves to find and destroy Cell, while Trunks closely follows.

Chapter 1: Saiyans Emerge

* * *

"Please excuse us." Trunks replied. "We've kept you waiting."

"We've been waiting for this." Goku remarked.

"Trunks." Gohan beamed.

"Trunks, you've really gotten all strong, huh?" Goku noted.

"You've been in there for quite a long time." Ami stated.

"Popo not know anyone been in this long." Mr. Popo added.

"Once we entered, Dad appeared to have overcome the Super Saiyan wall in two months." Trunks voiced. "But even then, he didn't appear to be satisfied and all the time up to now has been..."

"Trunks." Vegeta barked. "Don't say what you don't have to."

"It went pretty well, huh Vegeta?" Gou smirked knowingly.

"Hmph, I suppose." Vegeta returned the smirk. "But even if you were to go in now and train, it won't do any good because I'm going to dispose of everything, including Cell and the Androids."

"What?" Tien growled as Ami lifted an arm to silence him.

"Vegeta, I don't know how strong you may have gotten, but you're taking them too lightly." Ami cautioned.

"While you were in that room, Cell absorbed No. 17 and has gotten even stronger." Piccolo supplied. "You'll be surprised at his strength."

"Vegeta, I went and saw the evolved Cell myself for just a moment." Goku added. "He was one abominable monster."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Damn that wretched No. 18." Cell cursed. "Where did she vanish to? She's together with that injured No. 16. They couldn't have gotten too far."

* * *

On the island...

"That miserable Cell." Android 18 hissed. "Aren't you upset, No. 16? You really are a strange one." she sighed, seeing Android 16 was focused on the birds on the tree branch. "I don't have any idea what it is you're thinking. You tried to help us. You, who were builit solely to killing Goku."

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"So, this is Kami's temple, huh?" Bulma remarked, arriving in her plane after delivering the remote controller to Krillin. "Hey, there everyone!" she called, exiting from her transport. "Where are you? If you are here, come on out!"

"That's Bulma's voice." Gohan remarked.

"They're here." Bulma beamed as the group exited out to the platform. "They're here."

"Bulma, why are you here?" Ami inquired.

"I asked Krillin." Bulma replied. "He said you were all here."

"Good day." Gohan greeted the mother-son pair.

"Huh?" Bulma blinked. "Say, say there." she hurried over to the grown-up version of her son. "You're Trunks, aren't you? You are, right?"

"Uh... right..." Trunks stammered.

"Why has your hairstyle changed?" Bulma pressed. "Is it a wig? Whoa, and haven't you gotten taller?"

"There is a mysterious room in Kami's temple here, where one year inside is the same as one day outside." Trunks replied. "Me and Dad trained together in that room..."

"Huh?" Bulma looked over at Vegeta. "But hey, even taking that into account, Vegeta's hair hasn't gotten any longer, has it?"

"The hair of a pure Saiyan does not under go any weird changes from the time they were born." Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah?" Bulma blinked.

"Is that so?" Goku wondered. "So that's why I've always had..."

"Haven't you ever noticed up until now?" Bulma chided.

"Yeah, I've always thought it was a little strange, but still..." Goku trailed.

"You amaze me." Ami shook her head.

"There is no time for you to be speaking about things of no importance." Vegeta retorted. "Why the hell have you come here, Bulma?"

"Right, right, I'd forgotten." Bulma recalled. "See, that battle suit that Vegeta requested to be made? It's got an incredible defensive capacity, right? So, I had them made for everyone and brought them with me. See?" she took out a capsule and tossed the cylinder to the ground, revealing a containment unit.

"Wow, this takes me back." Goku remarked.

"These are the clothes I wore on Namek." Gohan added.

"This is unexpectedly light, huh?" Goku noted.

"So, this is a Saiyan battle suit?" Trunks asked.

"It took me a lot of effort for me to make them out of the same material, you know." Bulma remarked.

"As I might have expected of Bulma." Gohan beamed.

"No, no, you flatter me." Bulma chuckled. "Huh? Aren't you guys going to wear them?" she looked over at Piccolo and Tien.

"I have no inclination to wear the same clothes as Freiza or the Saiyans." Piccolo retorted.

"Me either." Tien agreed. "I'd die before wearing the same clothes as Vegeta."

"Don't be so particular." Goku chided. "It's pretty easy to move around in this."

"Like I said before, Kakarot." Vegeta stated. "There's no use in you wearing that outfit. You will have no active part in this."

"Because you're going to defeat that monster Cell, right?" Goku asked. "If so, that will be best."

"So then, why don't I go beat Cell now?" Vegeta shrugged.

"Shall I take you to him with my 'Instant Transmission'?" Goku offered.

"Don't be absurb." Vegeta snorted. "I will not be making use of your powers. See you later." powering up, he shot off.

"My, my, he's as obstinate as ever." Bulma sighed.

"Well then, I will be going too." Trunks voiced.

"Yeah." Ami nodded. "Oh, just a second." she remembered. "Vegeta's and your share of the Senzu." she handed two Senzu Beans to him. "Take them with you."

"I am most thankful for them." Trunks took the beans.

"Good luck, but don't overdo it." Goku warned. "If it gets dicey, get out of there right away. Got it?"

"Yes." Trunks nodded. "Thank you for everything. Goku, good luck with your training as well."

"Dying is definitely out of the question, both of you." Bulma insisted. "You got that?"

With a wave, Trunks took off after Vegeta.

_Mother, please protect them._ Ami prayed.

"Alright, Gohan." Goku decided. "Now it's our turn for some father-and-son training."

"Right." Gohan nodded.

"Oh, just a moment." Goku voiced. "Before we do, I'm hungry." his stomach growled. "I've gotta eat something first."

"At a time like this?" Gohan sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Dammit!" Cell cursed. "Given No. 18's speed, I should have overtaken her now for sure. Seeing as how she is not visible, she would appear to have hidden herself on one of the islands here somewhere. Fine." he smirked. "Can you hear me, No. 18?" he hollered. "Show yourself. If you don't show yourself, I'm going to destroy these islands one after another. You got that? You have to hear me, No. 18. Come on out immediately. Listen, No. 18, I am not bluffing. You must be thinking that if I destroy you, then I will not be able to achieve my 'Perfect Form', so there's no way I would do so. That's just too bad. It is certainly true that I desire to become my 'Perfect Form', but even as I am now, there is already no one in the world that can oppose me. Come on out! No. 18! Hurry up and come out!"

"Cell's voice, is it?" Vegeta mused as he hurried to the battlefield. "To think that he would be the one to let me know where he is. Just we wait, Cell. You'll know right away who the strongest in the Universe is."

"If you do not come out, I will destroy all these islands." Cell threatened. "You got that?"

* * *

On the island...

"You despicable piece of crap." Android 18 cursed.

"It's alright, No. 19." Android 16 assured. "Don't move. He may say that, but he's not about to destroy anything. He is greatly devoted to becoming his 'Perfect Form'."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Lousy No. 18." Cell muttered. "Not going to show yourself, huh? Put me to all this trouble, will you? Idiot. Well then, shall I drive her from that island first?" that said, he released a Ki blast to an island, destroying the said island. "It seems that No. 18 was not on that island. Okay, on to the next island. No. 18!" he shouted. "Do you still intend not to show yourself? The island you are hiding on will soon vanish, and you along with it."

* * *

On the island...

"What do we do, No. 16?" Android 18 asked. "He really has started destroying islands."

"You need not worry." Android 16 insisted. "Cell is attacking at a level such that you will not die, No. 18. No matter what happens, he wants to assimilate you, No. 18."

"Even if he does spare me, with your injuries, you will not survive." Android 18 pointed out.

_Why is it that Cell is as particular as this about becoming his 'Perfect Form'?_ Android 16 wondered. _He already has enough power to make himself invincible. There is no one in the Universe that can stand up to him. Is it just that he is genuinely seeking the ultimate power?_

* * *

Elsewhere...

With a smirk, Cell proceeded to destroy the surrounding islands.

"Miserable Cell." Vegeta cursed. "It appears that he's making quite a show about going into action."

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"It's hot." Gohan noted as he and Goku entered the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' after the door shut in behind them.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Super Vegeta.


	3. Super Vegeta

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Android 18 and the damaged Android 16 aren't able to beat Cell, but they've found a way to hide from him on an island. There are numerous islands in the area and Cell is too impatient to perform a simple search. He will instead force his prey out into the open. Soon, blasts rain down from the sky –destroying various islands and killing many innocent bystanders. The only ones available to stop this carnage are Vegeta and Trunks, who have just arrived.

Chapter 2: Super Vegeta

* * *

"It's no use." Cell barked. "No matter how well you are hiding. You won't get out of this by concealing yourself, No. 18."

* * *

In the island…

"Are you saying that that isn't he being serious?" Android 18 demanded.

"Yeah, I am." Android 16 replied.

"At this rate, it's only a matter of time before he finds us." Android 18 remarked. "You sure are an odd one.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"No. 18, no matter what, I will absorb you and become my 'Perfect Form'." Cell swore. "That is the reason I came here from the future, after all."

_That's the level of Cell's battle power?_ Vegeta wondered as he neared his destination. _Kakarot and you guys, what are you so frightened of?_ Powering up into his Super Saiyan form, Vegeta sped up.

_Dad's Ki has risen._ Trunks noted, following closely behind. _To think that he's capable of putting out that much Ki so easily._ Powering up into his Super Saiyan self, he hurried over.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"I don't know how much Vegeta and Trunks have powered up, but Cell's power is nothing ordinary." Piccolo remarked. "He's of a different dimension. If Cell were to absorb No. 18 and become his 'Perfect Form' before Goku finishes his special training, then not even Goku can beat him. It could be the end."

"Damn!" Tien cursed. "My entire life, one day has never felt so long."

"You're a fine man." Bulma chided. "What are you wavering about? Goku is the strongest in the Universe. He will win for sure. That's how it's going to be. You got that?"

* * *

In the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'…

"Everything is snow-white." Gohan gaped. "My body feels heavy too and it's so hot that it's hard to breathe."

"Once the doorway to the outside is closed, any contact from the outside world is completely shut out." Goku said. "See? You can't sense either Cell's Ki or Vegeta's Ki anymore, right?"

"It's true." Gohan blinked. "I don't feel a thing."

"Over there is the toilet and bath." Goku stated. "This is the food storeroom. There's a year's worth of food in here. What do you think?"

"So, even with my big-eating father will be alright, huh?" Gohan joked.

"Gohan, we've covered just about everything." Goku remarked.

"Right." Gohan nodded. "It looks like I'll be able to make it through like this."

"Really?" Goku noted. "Go take a look out back. You'll understand what I meant when I said it was too tough for me to stay here even a month when I was a kid."

"What's going on?" Gohan gaped at the void outside the chamber. "We're in this room, yet the place is this expansive. What's more, there's nothing there."

"I hear it's about as big as the Earth." Goku noted.

"It can't be!" Gohan gasped.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Cell was continuing his destructive rampage on the islands. "You haven't come out yet, huh?" he scoffed. "You must surely be on one of the islands around here. It seems that you understand that it won't do any good to escape underwater. Anyway, it appears I can't do anything else but examine the entire ocean in this area." and continued taking out some more islands.

* * *

On the island...

"Don't shoot!" Android 16 pulled Android 18 to the ground, preventing her from firing her Ki blast. "You will be detected by Cell."

* * *

In the air..

"Dammit!" Cell cursed, demolishing another couple of islands with his next Ki blast barrage.

* * *

On the island...

"He's finally arrived at the next island over." Android 8 realized.

"Calm down." Android 16 assured. "Cell is looking for anything that leaves the islands. Just sit still like that and hang on. You at least will be spared."

"That single island there is all that remains." Cell looked at the last island standing. "One left..."

"He's coming!" Android 18 gasped.

"Calm down." Android 16 insisted. "Don't give up until the end. If you are absorbed, it will be the end of everything."

* * *

In the air..

"Well, you better come out, No. 18." Cell readied to fire when he sensed an incoming Ki energy. "You're... Vegeta!" he gasped at the grinning Saiyan Prince.

"So, you're Cell?" Vegeta questioned. "Land."

* * *

On the island...

"Vegeta?" Android 18 wondered as she saw the two combatants land on a cliff nearby.

"What have you come all this way for?" Cell inquired. "Don't tell me you've come to make jokes, such as you have come to defeat me, have you?"

"I haven't come here to defeat you." Vegeta replied. "I'm going to knock you down into so many pieces there won't be anything left afterward."

"Me?" Cell taunted. "You? Amusing."

"I'm shocked to think that my cells were being used by a repulsive creature such as yourself." Vegeta retorted. "I wonder if you were supposed to have turned out a little better."

"They're being used by me, the strongest in the Universe." Cell declared. "Just for that, you should be honored."

"Not so, monster." Vegeta scoffed. "You are not the strongest in the Universe. That would be me, the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta."

"What is he, stupid?" Android 18 wondered. "What can someone who was so utterly helpless against me, now do against Cell?"

"Trunks, huh?" Cell noted as the teen half-Saiyan too entered the battlefield. "There's been quite a change about you. Well, it doesn't matter to me how many of you may come. If you like, shall I wait for even more to arrive?"

"He's just a spectator." Vegeta replied. "I alone will be sufficient to bury you."

"What was that?" Cell demanded. "Did you say that you alone will be sufficient?"

"That's right." Vegeta replied. "Got any problem with it?"

"I've got no problem." Cell chuckled. "I'm just astounded by how absurd you're being."

"Cell is right." Android 18 agreed. "No matter what may happen to him, Vegeta is no match for him. Still, No.16 this may be our chance to escape. Hey, No. 16."

"Wait, we only move once the fighting has started." Android 16 reasoned. "Besides which, it's strange. Vegeta's battle level has gone up a great deal since that time previously."

"Ridiculous!" Android 18 gasped. "There's no way it could change all that much in this short of a time. He didn't look like he was holding back or anything."

"Watch very carefully, Cell." Vegeta warned. "I'm going to erase that disagreeable little smile of yours for you."

_Dad's planning on changing right off._ Trunks mused, watching Vegeta flare up his Ki. "Into that."

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"It's begun." Ami stated. "Vegeta's Ki is rapidly increasing."

"Such a terrific Ki!" Tien was stunned.

"Let's have a look, Vegeta." Piccolo stated, beside his Princess. "At this power that goes even beyond Super Saiyan."

* * *

In the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'…

"Be careful." Goku warned. "If you go too far away, you might not be able to find your way back here, get lost and die."

"Right." Gohan nodded.

"The temperature varies from 50 degrees to minus 40 degrees." Goku supplied. "The air is about one-fourth that of Earth, and the gravity is about 10 times greater than this pure white world. It's gonna to be awful."

"One year in a place like this?" Gohan stammered.

"Gohan, we start training right away." Goku told his son. "We didn't come here to play."

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"Don't tell me it's still increasing!" Piccolo was stunned at sharp spike in Ki.

* * *

On the island...

"What was that?" even Android 18 was shocked as the earth started cracking under the energy surge. "How can Vegeta had that kind of power? I don't believe it."

Meanwhile, Vegeta's Ki raged on as he turned into his 'Ascended Super Saiyan' form.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"Is training in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' as magnificent as all this?" Piccolo pondered.

"Say, what's wrong?" Bulma asked. "What happened to Vegeta? Trunks is okay, right?"

* * *

On the island...

"What is this?" Android 18 was shocked.

_Without a doubt, he has surpassed Super Saiyan._ Trunks mused.

With a leap, Vegeta hammered a fist into Cell's gut.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Bow to the Prince.


	4. Bow to the Prince

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Trunks complies with Vegeta's order and will only watch the fight – not intervene. Vegeta wants to handle Cell personally, and the vile Android welcomes the challenge. The vicious fighters begin fighting and Vegeta clearly has the advantage. Cell is horrified, while Trunks – aware of what Vegeta went through during training – is impressed.

Chapter 3: Bow to the Prince

* * *

"What's wrong?" Vegeta taunted. "Did you doze off or something?"

"You lousy Saiyan monkey." Cell growled. "You're pretty spirited, aren't you? However, at this level of battle power, it's no more than a brave's pretense."

"Is that so?" Vegeta smirked, burying his punch into Cell's gut and forcing the Android to back off, before hammering an upper-cut onto Cell's chin. Not giving Cell any time to recover, he then slammed an elbow onto the Android's stomach. Giving Cell a punch on the back, Vegeta then proceeded to have a fist fight with Cell in the air. Dodging Cell's fist, he grabbed onto the green Android's foot and flung him back onto the ground.

_This is the fruit of his training._ Trunks mused as the cliff he was standing on collapsed after Cell clashed into the earth. _Cell is unable to see Dad's motions through. _Levitating upwards.

"I can't see how Vegeta moved." even Android 18 was shocked.

"You've got to be more serious about this, Cell." Vegeta chided.

"It would seem that you're not too bad about this, huh?" Cell smirked. With an enraged roar, he charged at Vegeta, fist out-stretched. Vegeta dodged the punch as Cell continued throwing punches at the smug Saiyan Prince who merely evaded the hits.

_So, this is the extent of the results of training in that room._ Trunks watched the fight.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback to the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'..._

_Trunks had sank to his knees, panting in exhaustion when he found his surroundings engulfed in flames as he winced when the fire licked about his body. "Dad!" he hollered, seeing Vegeta embroiled in the fire and hurried over to the flaming Vegeta. "Dad!"_

"_Do not bother me!" Vegeta slapped him away, the flames vanishing. "Worthless fool." and walked off, completely ignoring Trunks._

"_Dad!" Trunks shouted as Vegeta disappeared into the mist, before the surroundings turned into an ice field. "Ami?" he blinked, as Ami's po_w_erful, kind and warm Divine Ki ripple melted the ice field._

I will go beyond Super Saiyan. _Vegeta swore._ I will reign over the Universe.

_

* * *

Dad..._ Trunks thought. _Is the extent of the results of training in that room?_

Vegeta ducked under Cell's out-stretched arms, leveling a punch onto the Android's stomach and sending him flying across the ocean and crashing into a nearby island.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta taunted. "Is this over already?"

"That's right!" Cell rose from the water. "It's over! Your life, that is."

"So, that's it!" Krillin arrived around the battlefield's vicinity with the controller in his hand. "This incredible Ki is Vegeta's." _It's even greater than Cell's ridiculously huge Ki! What's going on? That's right, Goku was talking about that place where you could do a year's training in one day..._ He realized. _Is that it?_ "Let's go see." and shot off to the battlefield.

Not giving Cell any time to retaliate, Vegeta knocked the Android back into the water, before diving in after him.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"Come on, now!" Bulma snapped. "What are you guys seeing all by yourselves? How's Vegeta? What's happening to Trunks?"

"Incredible..." Tien was stunned. "To think that he wouldn't have any problems with Cell. He's winning. At this rate, he will defeat Cell."

"Say, there." Bulma pressed. "What's happening? Is he winning? Is he losing?"

"It's okay." Tien assured. "He's overwhelmingly assaulting him."

"Oh dear, dear." Bulma muttered, backing off from the growling Piccolo. "Such a ferocious face. Just as you'd expect of battle manics, huh?"

_So, this is the power that exceeds Super Saiyan, huh?_ Piccolo hissed. _This is how much difference in power there is between us now?_

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

Both Vegeta and Cell had emerged from the water, restarting their fight, with Vegeta gaining the upper hand as he pummeled Cell's body.

"Starting right now, I'm going to show you what hell is." Cell promised.

"I shall enjoy it." Vegeta smirked.

In response, Cell fired a Ki blast from his mouth, forcing Vegeta to shield himself. Taking the distraction, Cell closed in and punched Vegeta downwards, before releasing another Ki blast from his mouth. Laughing in triumph, he looked around and was stunned to see that Vegeta was nowhere to be found. The Saiyan Prince then came down from above, leveling a punch at Cell and causing the Android to backflip onto the island to cushion his fall.

"That was hell, then?" Vegeta mocked.

"You do seem to want to make me get serious about this." Cell remarked.

"I'd long thought you were already serious." Vegeta scoffed. "If that's the case, then don't hold yourself back for me."

"What's this?" Krillin had arrived above the island.

"To think that he was concealing that much power." Android 16 mused as Cell flared up his Ki aura.

"That was quite a jump in your battle power." Vegeta noted. "Still, so what about it?"

"Dad has this won." Trunks concluded.

_That's Vegeta._ Krillin gaped. _And that's Cell over there. They're monsters both of them._

Cell charged and leveled a punch on Vegeta's cheek.

"So, this is your level after all." Vegeta smirked, unfazed by the attack. "Apparently, during my training, I opened up too wide a gap between our powers."

"Impossible!" Cell backed off in shock. "You're... Vegeta, aren't you? Am I wrong?"

"I am Super Vegeta." Vegeta declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Hour of Temptation.


	5. Hour of Temptation

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Everyone expects Cell to soon be defeated by Vegeta, even the vile Android himself. Just as Earth's safety seems definite, however, he realizes something long known about Vegeta. During the fight, Cell says that if Vegeta destroys him now, he will never get the chance to fight his 'Perfect Form'. Facing and defeating such a powerful force intrigues Vegeta, which is not good. Trunks tries to convince his father to do what is right instead.

Chapter 4: Hour of Temptation

* * *

"Super Vegeta, you say?" Cell echoed. "What's that?"

"It'll be too much trouble to explain in detail." Vegeta replied. "Imagine whatever you like yourself."

"Swagger around as Super Vegeta, will you?" Cell growled. "In the future, you have been killed by Android No. 17. I have absorbed the power of No. 17 as well. Even a child will understand which one of us must be stronger."

"Hmph." Vegeta snorted. "So this is what they mean when it's said that someone is yelping as much as a weak dog. If you've enough spare time to go on prattling like that, why not worry about your own well-being instead? However hopeless that might be."

"Cell has changed quite a bit from before." Krillin noted. "Is that what he calls his 'Perfect Form'? Has he gotten to No. 18 and the others? And after all the trouble Bulma went through to make this." he looked at the controller in his hand. "Will it have been for nothing as well?"

"That's Dad's 'Garrick-Ho' attack." Trunks gasped, recognizing Cell's familiar pose.

"Your cells are also within me." Cell readied. "Take this!" he released the Ki blast.

"Dad!" Trunks warned.

"Vegeta!" Krillin shielded his eyes. "Incredible." he gaped, seeing the unfazed Vegeta after the blast hit the Saiyan Prince head-on. "Vegeta."

"Vegeta has this won." Android 16 concluded.

"I can't believe this." Android 18 gaped.

"That's what I had expected of you, having obtained my cells." Vegeta remarked. "However, although you may be able to mimic my 'Garrick-Ho', there was no way you could get past the difference in our powers.

"Enough!" Cell barked.

"For you not to understand such a thing, does it mean that the inside of your head is hollow?" Vegeta taunted.

"I won't allow something like this to happen." Cell swore.

Vegeta avoided the pending tail whip and kicked Cell from the back across the cheek.

"Impossible!" Cell gasped as he was sent flying.

Vegeta skidded to a stop in front of him and kicked Cell's back.

"Why?" Cell demanded, flying upwards.

Vegeta then appeared before him, sending him back down with a kick to the stomach.

"Awesome." Krillin gaped. "He's become ridiculously strong. His body has also become larger. He's not the same Vegeta he was up until now. Is this a new Vegeta?"

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"What sort of training do you suppose Vegeta did in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'?" Tien wondered.

"Will Goku also emerge with power even greater than Vegeta?" Piccolo pondered.

"Goku will not get a turn at this rate, huh?" Tien mused. "Vegeta is going to finish this by himself."

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

_Why?_ Cell climbed out of the rubble. _He's not supposed to be an opponent worthy of me to begin with. What the hell has happened? Why has Vegeta's power risen to this extent?_ "This sort of thing..." he walked towards the smug Vegeta. "Dammit! This sort of thing can't be happening."

"You stupid scum." Vegeta scoffed.

"I'm not going to let this folly take place!" Cell snapped, and threw a punch at Vegeta who side-stepped the attack and tossed Cell over his shoulder.

_It's overwhelming._ Trunks admitted. _There's too much difference in their powers. There is a new history being made, entirely different from our own history._

"Is that..." Krillin spotted the teen. "Trunks? He has become quite a bit more brawny. I hardly recognized him. For him to become like this in just one day, it must mean that 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' or whatever is one awesome room."

Cell and Vegeta resumed their fight, with Vegeta raining Ki blasts on Cell.

"Take this!" Vegeta released an even larger blast at Cell. "Have you run away?" he landed on a rock, before dodging Cell's kick, the Android having shot out of the water.

"It will be you who dies." Cell grinned, grabbing onto Vegeta's foot. "I will now savor the greatest feast of all."

"That's kind of you to say, but I'm most unpalatable." Vegeta smirked, having dodged the tail jab and secured Cell's tail under his armpit.

"I'm going to suck you." Cell swore.

Vegeta simply flared up his Ki, forcing Cell to loosen his grip before hammering a fist into the Android's chest. "You expect me to become your fodder?" that said, he gave Cell a left hook across the face, making Cell skid across the water.

"This will be fine." Trunks noted. "At this rate, once Dad defeats Cell, it doesn't matter what becomes of No. 16 and No. 18. We won't even need the help of Goku and Gohan."

"Incredible." Android 18 was stunned.

"There's no comparison." Krillin gaped.

"Come." Vegeta challenged and dived underwater, making Cell follow him.

"Where are you hiding yourself?" Cell looked around and released a barrage of blasts trying to smoke Vegeta out. "Dammit, where are you?"

Vegeta suddenly appeared underneath him, before pounding the Android to the sea bed. The Saiyan Prince then ended the fight with a Ki blast to Cell's chest, making Cell fly up onto the island. "It would appear as if you have received quite a shock, huh Cell?" he taunted. "Why don't I tell you of an even further shocking fact? Over there, is a guy named Trunks." he pointed over to Trunks. "Though not to the same extent as myself, he also possesses a power close to mine. It seems that even with you putting all the power you've got, this is what your level is. How dammed disappointing. You pantywaist. Here I came, wondering what an exceptional guy you must be. But now, somehow killing you has become a frivolous matter."

"Damn it to hell!" Cell exploded in rage. "Damn it all to hell! My 'Perfect Form'... if only I could become my 'Perfect Form'! That sort of guy wouldn't be so... damn! Lousy No. 18! Where are you?

"No. 18?" Krillin echoed. "Is she here?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Krillin's Decision.


	6. Krillin's Decision

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Vegeta continues pummeling Cell, but is still considering his proposal. Meanwhile, the Z Senshi have certainly been busy trying to save Earth, but Bulma has hardly been idle. Thanks to her, Android 18 can now be deactivated – which would definitely end Cell's threat. Krillin is given the device and races to the battlefield. Finding Android 18 isn't the problem – activating the device is. Earth is on the line, and both Krillin and Vegeta could inadvertently bring about its end.

Chapter 5: Krillin's Decision

* * *

"No. 18 is in the area." Krillin gaped. "I can still..." he looked at the controller in his hand. "Use this controller. But where in the world is she? I have to find No. 8 right away. If she's found by Cell..."

* * *

"Damn it all!" Cell raged. "Damn it all"

* * *

"Incredible." Krillin was stunned at the power Cell was generating.

* * *

"If I could become my 'Perfect Form'!" Cell fumed. "If I could become my 'Perfect Form', the likes of that guy would be..."

"So what?" Vegeta taunted. "You're saying that if you could become your 'Perfect Form', you wouldn't be losing to me?"

"That's right." Cell retorted. "I absolutely would not lose. Power, speed, techniques, brains, mental strength. In all things, I will achieve a perfect existence. That's what the computer told me"

Vegeta silenced him with a kick to the stomach, causing Cell to roll across the ground.

"Dammit!" Cell cursed. "If only I could become my 'Perfect Form'! Damn it all!"

Vegeta landed a kick across Cell's cheek, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

"Incredible." Android 18 was stunned. "When he fought me, could he have been purposely pretending to be weaker?"

"No, there isn't any reason why he would have had to do that." Android 16 reasoned. "Something has happened during these last few days."

"Something?" Android 18 echoed. "What the hell could have happened where he would change that much?"

"There she is!" Krillin stammered, having found the two Androids. "In a place such as this? Haven't they realized it? Either Cell or Vegeta? Or Trunks? With this, once I've shut down No. 18's functions and then destroyed her, Cell will be unable to become his 'Perfect Form' and we'll have beaten No. 18 as well." he looked at the controller in his hands. "Alright." he decided and landed on the island.

* * *

"If only I could absorb No. 18..." Cell pulled himself from the rubble.

Vegeta calmly approached the Android, releasing a Ki blast on Cell's back and sending him flying off.

_

* * *

The man, No. 17, wasn't there._ Krillin approached the Android duo silently. _Has he alone been absorbed? That's how Cell has transformed and powered up, I'll bet. There they are!_ He stalked closer to the cliff. _Somehow I have to get closer within 10 meters of them – without them noticing. If I'm seen, it's all over. What am I thinking here at an important time like this?_ He shook his head, recalling Android 18's kiss.

* * *

"Despite the obvious gap between us, you're saying that if you became your 'Perfect Form', you would beat me?" Vegeta inquired.

"I would unmistakably beat you." Cell confirmed. "If you're at that level, that is..."

"Dad, don't tell me..." Trunks gasped.

* * *

"He can't mean to..." even Android 16 realized Vegeta's intention.

"No. 16, what's the matter?" Android 18 inquired.

"No. 18, do not worry about me." Android 16 told her. "Run away at any time."

* * *

"You seem to be considering it." Cell climbed out of the crater. "How about it, Vegeta? You Saiyans are a warrior race through and through. Fighting is your passion. However, the stronger your opponent, the greater the joy you take in fighting. Isn't that so? Am I wrong? You'd like to try fighting, wouldn't you, against me, in my 'Perfect Form'? You must want to. You are the Prince of the warrior race, the Saiyans after all."

_

* * *

Within 10 meters..._ Krillin was shaking. _Within 10 meters, just a bit further. Alright._ He closed in. _Even if I use this controller to stop No. 18, unless she's destroyed, she'll be absorbed by Cell. I think I can destroy her. No. 16 doesn't hardly seem able to move and all. This is the only chance there is._ Touching his cheek where Android 18 kissed him, he thought. _No. 18 was originally just a cute human girl. If she hadn't been reconstructed by Dr. Gero, I even feel sorry for her. I wouldn't really have to destroy her. No! If she's absorbed by Cell, and then Cell becomes his 'Perfect Form', people all over the world might be killed. Destroy her... don't destroy her..._ he was conflicted. _Destroy her... don't destroy her... Destroy her... don't destroy her... Destroy her... destroy her... Destroy her... destroy her... Destroy her... don't destroy her... Destroy her... she was originally just a cute human girl._ His mind still undecided, he dropped the controller, alerting the two Androids.

"You're..." Android 18 gaped, before noticing the controller on the ground. _That couldn't be... an emergency shutdown controller? Why would he..._

* * *

"Don't you want to try fighting me in my 'Perfect Form', Prince of the warrior race?" Cell issued the challenge.

"You certainly do understand Saiyans well." Vegeta grinned.

"Your cells are also included within my body, after all." Cell reminded.

"That must be what it is." Vegeta agreed.

"That is indeed what it is." Cell confirmed.

"Very well." Vegeta declared. "I will intentionally fall into your trap. You may become your 'Perfect Form'. Go!"

"Dad!" Trunks protested.

"I would not be proud of myself if I defeated you the pathetic way you are." Vegeta stated.

"Dad, you can't!" Trunks opposed. "If you let him do that... that's your greatest fault, Dad!"

"Shut up, Trunks!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm not above fixing it so that you'll never take that insolent tone with me again. You should know better than anyone how incredible the power beyond Super Saiyan that I have is. So, get going." he told Cell. "I'm looking forward to this, Cell."

"Dad may have let you go, but I will not let you escape." the 'Ascended Super Saiyan' Trunks blocked Cell's path.

* * *

"Bulma, you went to all that trouble to make this for us." Krillin muttered. "I'm sorry." and smashed the controller under his foot. "Get away safely." he told the Androids. "No matter what, don't get absorbed by Cell, please."

"Why?" Android 18 demanded. "Why did you break the controller? It must have been your chance, right? To destroy me?"

"That's..." Krillin started.

* * *

"Kid, move it!" Cell glared. "If you have the time to interfere with me, why not help out in searching for No. 18?"

"There will be no need for you to search for No. 18." Trunks snapped.

"What?" Cell growled.

"You are going to be defeated by me, here and now." Trunks declared.

"What was that, you punk, with your ass still blue?" Cell remarked and threw a punch at the half-Saiyan who dodged the attack and leveled a punch into his gut, before sending the Android to the ground with a kick.

"Trunks, don't interfere." Vegeta demanded.

"I thought I said I was going to squeeze the life out of you, right here and now?" Trunks had once again blocked Cell's path. "How about you just accept that and fight?"

"Trunks, I told you to stop." Vegeta snapped.

"It's like Dad explained it." Trunks added, deflecting Cell's Ki blast. "I also possess nearly as much power as he does. With your power now, you will not be winning against me. Give it up!"

"Hey, Vegeta!" Cell hollered. "Do something with this guy, will you?" _No. 18!_ he discovered his target. _I've found you!_

"No!" Trunks shouted a warning, his eyes following Cell's gaze.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 6: The Last Defense.


	7. The Last Defense

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Free from Vegeta's attacks, Cell has finally found Android 18. Worse, Krillin already destroyed Bulma's device – making deactivating her impossible. Android 18 doesn't intend to join Android 17 and Krillin is ready to help her. Problem is, Cell is too much for both of them and readily demonstrates that. The only present threat to Cell is Trunks, but he has other problems. Vegeta wants Cell to achieve his 'Perfect Form' and will do anything to help.

Chapter 6: The Last Defense

_

* * *

You've been hiding over there._ Cell spotted his victim. _Great, now I can become my 'Perfect Form'. Power, speed, technique, brains, mental strength. The time when I achieve perfection existence in all things has come. And after this, the Divine Ki girl is mine and I'll have the power to overthrow the Gods themselves!_

_Aren't those the Androids?_ Trunks followed Cell's gaze. _Krillin is there too. This is bad. They haven't realized that they've been found._

* * *

"Why?" Android 18 pressed. "That was your singular chance. Just what is it that you're thinking?"

"It's just..." Krillin stuttered. _Stop staring down like that, would you?_ He flushed. "That doesn't matter." he voiced. "In any case, just get away safely. If you're too slow about it, you'll be swallowed up by Cell, you know. I beg you, the destiny of Earth lies with you."

"Hey!" Trunks hollered. "You've been found by Cell!"

_Oh no!_ Krillin gaped.

* * *

"I will not allow you your 'Perfect Form'!" Trunks snapped and took off after Cell.

"So then..." Vegeta smirked. "Luckily enough, the Androids are here, huh?"

Trunks kicked Cell off course before raining Ki blasts at the Android and ending the barrage with a massive Ki blast which Cell dodged, the two combatants taking the fight into the air. Trunks then hammered Cell with punches, before slamming his fists onto Cell's back, sending the Android crashing into the earth.

* * *

"Amazing." Krillin was stunned. "Is this how strong Trunks has become?"

* * *

"His Ki has vanished." Trunks mused. "Run!" he shouted at the Androids. "Cell has concealed his presence and is sneaking around underground."

* * *

"This is dangerous." Krillin stated. "We have to hurry and scram."

"Right." Android 18 agreed. "No. 16. No. 16!"

"I'll be fine." Android 16 assured. "You guys run away. I cannot protect you anymore. Go now!"

With that, Android 18 and Krillin took off, only to have their escape route cut off by a blast from Cell.

* * *

"No, dammit!" Trunks hurried over.

"This is an extraordinary chance for me." Vegeta smirked as he watched. "I won't let you interfere, Trunks." and shot off after his son, kicking the half-Saiyan off course.

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it, No. 18?" Cell chuckled. "Don't strain yourself, No. 16." he told the Android who had stepped forward. "You're only moments from shutting down, aren't you? On top of which, Vegeta seems to be cooperating in allowing me to become my 'Perfect Form'."

"Damn it, Vegeta." Krillin cursed.

"Now then, shall I have her?" Cell grinned. "My most first-class cuisine?"

"What are you loafing around for, Cell?" Vegeta barked. "Hurry up and become this 'Perfect Form' of yours. That fool!" he snapped, seeing Trunks had returned to the battlefield, and blasted Trunks to the ground with a Ki blast, before raining a barrage of energy blasts for good measure.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"That cursed Vegeta." Piccolo growled.

"What?" Bulma inquired. "What's happened to Vegeta? Hey, there! What's happening with Vegeta? And what about Trunks? Hey there, I said!"

_Still not yet?_ Ami turned to the direction of the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'. _Hurry up, Goku. Anata, hang in there._ She prayed.

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"Thanks, Vegeta." Cell grinned. "We had quite an intrusion there, didn't we?" he turned to his intended target.

With a cry, Krillin rained punches on Cell to no avail. "You piece of crap!"

"Small fry." Cell sent Krillin crashing into a cliff with his tail.

Firing his detached arm at Cell, Android 16 reattached his limb and charged at the green Android.

"For a mechanical doll who has turned into junk, this is what your power ought to be, I suppose." Cell smirked, as Android 16 punched him rapidly with no effect. "It isn't hurting a bit." and sent Android 16 to the ground with a punch.

"You miserable monster!" Android 18 threw a punch as Cell who dodged the attack and the subsequent punches, before blasting Android 18 into the cliff with a Ki blast.

* * *

"Dad, you are mistaken!" Trunks burst out from the rubble. "We can't let him reach his 'Perfect Form'. What are you going to do if his power becomes greater than ours?"

"You're so pathetic." Vegeta smirked. "Don't you feel like seeing how strong he will become?"

"I don't want to see it." Trunks snapped. "I've had enough hellish futures. I'm tired of hearing her cry and seeing her tears every night. You'll see, I will prevent his 'Perfect Form'. Even if I have to defeat you, Dad."

"Defeat me?" Vegeta echoed as Trunks readied a Ki blast. "Impossible. I don't think you're capable of attacking your father. If you can shoot me, then shoot me."

With a roar, Trunks released the massive Ki blast, sending Vegeta into the air.

* * *

Android 18 gaped as Cell stood in front of her. Unwilling to go down without a fight, she fired a direct blast at Cell, the attack dragging Cell a few feet before he disseminated the energy blast and approached his target again. Android 18 released another blast at the incoming Android. Stopping a couple of feet, Cell dispersed the energy attack and walked towards the female Android.

"Damn..." Krillin rose from the rubble. "So, it's all over?" he gasped, seeing Cell close in onto Android 18.

"No. 18..." Android 16 looked up.

"It's all hopeless!" Krillin screamed as Cell expanded the tip of his tail to absorb Android 18.

The laughing Cell was kicked to the ground by an incoming Trunks.

"Hurry." the half-Saiyan told the female Android. "Get away from here as fast as you can."

"Why you!" Cell glared as Trunks charged at him, the lilac-haired teen pummeling the green Android with punches.

"Don't worry about me." Android 16 told Android 18 who had came over to carry him off as Trunks hammered Cell onto the ground. "Get going, now!"

"I can't do that." Android 18 insisted. "You..." she blinked when Krillin reached out to help Android 16 to his feet.

_

* * *

Damn that Trunks..._ Vegeta cursed, floating in the water on his back. "He really did shoot me. That bratty piece of crap!" and shot off.

* * *

"I won't let you get away." Cell smirked down at the trio on the ground, despite having been assaulted by Trunks' punches. "I won't let you get away!" he shot downward, making Trunks follow him before flying up to the sun's direction. "I won't let you run anywhere, No. 18."

"That brat!" Vegeta growled.

"Taiyo-Ken!" Cell fired Tien's technique, and blinding everyone else.

"No, dammit!" Krillin was forced to shield his eyes.

"My eyes!" Android 18 turned from the glare.

"Now, to savor you slowly, No. 18." Cell grinned, landing on the ground and knocked Krillin off with a blast.

"Damn it all!" Android 18 cursed, her eyes still shut from the 'Taiyo-Ken' flare and attacked Cell blindly.

Cell laughed and thrust his elongated tail at the furious female Android, Android 18 letting out a scream as her body was drawn into the tail.

"Stop it!" Krillin charged at Cell, throwing punches at him.

"No. 18!" Android 16 called as Cell absorbed Android 18, all the while dodging Krillin's attack.

"Damn..." Trunks cursed, flying back to the island as his eyesight returned and arriving too late as Cell had already absorbed Android 18.

"Cell is changing." Vegeta grinned. "Is this 'Perfect Form' of his coming around?" _you're sure taking long enough. Don't you disappoint me this time._

"Damned if I'm going to let you reach your 'Perfect Form'!" Trunks powered up, raining his Ki barrage at the transforming Cell and was stunned to find his attack deflected by a crackling electric barrier.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"What's going on here?" Bulma gasped. "It's as if the whole Earth is trembling, you know?"

_This oppressive Ki..._ Ami fell to her knees at the immense domineering aura. _Could it be..._ "Cell's Ki is continuing to swell up." she voiced, using her Spear to pull herself to her feet. _Has everyone failed? At this rate, not only Earth, but the whole Universe could be destroyed._

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

_I was wrong not to have shut down No. 18._ Krillin cursed his incorrect decision as Cell evolved into his 'Perfect Form'.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Cell is Complete.


	8. Cell is Complete

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Cell has finally absorbed 18. As he transforms into his 'Perfect Form', everyone can sense the raw power he now has. Everyone is horrified – everyone except Vegeta. He is ready to fight and confident of victory.

Chapter 7: Cell is Complete

_

* * *

Why _you... Trunks hissed. "I won't... I won't let you do with the future as you like." he swore and charged towards the energy barrier, only to be thrown off by the shield.

"Are you finally done?" Vegeta smirked, seeing that Cell had finally reached his 'Perfect Form'.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

Ami winced as the sudden surge of static electricity hit her, forcing her back.

"Cell has become his 'Perfect Form'." Piccolo cursed.

"How is that?" Bulma wondered after Tien nodded in affirmation. "Did Krillin not use the controller I made?"

"Krillin himself stomped the controller." Piccolo supplied.

"Why?" Bulma demanded.

"Miserable Vegeta!" Piccolo cursed. "Take responsibility."

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"I knew it." Vegeta chuckled. "Even if it is his 'Perfect Form', it doesn't appear to be anything special. He's shrunk, compared to how he was before."

"Krillin." Trunks blinked when Krillin attacked Cell in a blinding rage.

"This can't be...!" Krillin gaped in horror when his attacks did no damage on Cell, before he rained punches all around the evolved Android.

_So, this is my 'Perfect Form'._ Cell mused, Krillin's attacks did nothing on him. _This is my body, perfect in every way? Splendid. I've finally obtained it. Now, all that is left is to absorb the Divine Ki girl and I'll be invincible._ "Very well." he noted as Trunks had too attacked him. "Those are wonderful attacks, you guys."

"Move away, Trunks!" Krillin barked. "Don't you move, Cell!" he readied a 'Kienzen' and released the said energy disc. "Got him!" he beamed as the attack hit Cell head-on, only to have it dispel after hitting his neck. _It can't be! That was the 'Kienzen' that cut through even Frieza..._ before he was kicked away by Cell seconds later.

"Krillin!" Trunks hollered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Vegeta Must Pay.


	9. Vegeta Must Pay

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Krillin launches an attack on Cell and is easily beaten back. All he is interested in fighting is Vegeta, who feels the exact same way. Round two begins and things start out smoothly enough for Vegeta. However, the tables quickly turn. Everything Vegeta tries fails, while Cell gives him one painful beating after another. Things only threaten to get worse for the Saiyan Prince from there.

Chapter 8: Vegeta Must Pay

* * *

"Krillin..." Trunks muttered, seeing Krillin beaten to the ground.

"He's too awful..." Krillin stated. "This is a first. There wasn't even time for feel pain. I'm still falling to pieces." he chuckled at his helplessness, before passing out.

"Krillin!" Trunks shot over.

"Such a fortunate man to be the first to taste of this perfect power." Cell remarked.

* * *

"Stay with us, Krillin." Trunks rolled the unconscious warrior over. "Here's a Senzu." he pulled out a Senzu Bean. "Can you eat it? Please, swallow it somehow." and pushed the said Bean into Krillin's mouth.

* * *

His smirk widening, Vegeta landed beside Cell. "Did it make you happy to pick on that scum?" he questioned. "Just as I thought, it would appear that even in this 'Perfect Form', you're nothing special."

"You'll have to excuse me." Cell flexed his arm. "Now then, would you assist me in warming up?"

"Very good." Vegeta smirked. "I will finish you off as you warm up."

"If you please." Cell remarked.

* * *

"Thank goodness, Krillin." Trunks heaved in relief as Krillin awoke, just as Vegeta powered up. "That was a close call. I thought you might have had it. Krillin?" he wondered.

"This isn't good." Krillin cautioned. "Vegeta's going to get killed. I'm certainly not much at all when compared to you Saiyans. However, I more-or-less know the strength of this opponent. I know... I know how terrible he is. To him, he probably did more than tap me, but I learned how terrible he is."

* * *

"Cell has truly grown stronger." Android 16 admitted. "However, Vegeta still exceeds him in every way."

* * *

"You can't feel the Ki you can feel now as a reference." Krillin stated. "He's hiding a much, much more phenomenal power. Just like you are, Trunks."

"You knew?" Trunks wondered and Krillin nodded.

* * *

"It seems the power-up from this 'Perfect Form' of yours was not altogether an exaggeration after all." Vegeta snorted, his punches and kicks blocked off easily by Cell and charged at the Android, throwing punches at Cell, who simply blocked the attacks off.

* * *

"Vegeta isn't that sort of guy, so maybe he doesn't realize it, but somehow, I could tell" Krillin added. "You've been sort of... reserved toward Vegeta. You've overcome the wall that Vegeta could not overcome. Am I wrong?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Cell had taken the fight to the air, with Cell merely deflecting each and every one of Vegeta's punches.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta taunted, having forced Cell against the wall. "Is this all the power of your 'Perfect Form'?" angered by Cell's superior smirk, the Saiyan Prince charged in, only to be pushed against the cliff.

Cell then punched the side of the cliff beside Vegeta's head, stunning the Saiyan Prince, before injecting his Ki into the rock, exploding the said cliff.

With a growl, Vegeta took off after his opponent.

* * *

"Dad has gone beyond the limits of Super Saiyan." Trunks admitted.

* * *

"It would appear that you have become able to fight a bit more decently." Vegeta remarked, the two adversaries landing on a ledge. "But you're still a long way from being a match for me. Sure enough, this is the power-up you would have gotten from absorbing those flea-market Androids."

"Maybe so." Cell stated.

"Smile, would you?" Vegeta hissed.

* * *

"He achieved outstanding power, such as the strength he has now." Trunks continued. "However, one day, I went beyond even that world. I realized this must have been what Goku was speaking of. I couldn't tell Dad about it." I couldn't tell Dad, not with his towering pride."

"Trunks..." Krillin voiced.

"Dad should have defeated Cell as he was." Trunks cursed.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"Vegeta is sure impressive." Tien admitted. "He's fighting toe-to-toe with the 'Perfect Form' Cell."

"Toe-to-toe, you say?" Piccolo scoffed.

"Vegeta is getting frantic." Ami agreed. "With someone of equal – no, perhaps even greater ability before his eyes, his rational judgment has been dropped."

"Hey there." Bulma chided. "How long are you three going to be enjoying this all by yourselves? You let me know just what's going on as well. I mean, really…!"

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Mock me, will you?" Vegeta growled at the smug Cell and charged towards the Android, who simply leapt away, making Vegeta follow him. The fuming Saiyan Prince released a barrage of Ki blasts at the Android who merely dodged the energy attacks. "You can't get away!" he gave chase, a couple of his Ki blasts hovering above the Android, before closing in on him, along with the incoming blasts from below.

"Just as I expected, Vegeta." Cell chuckled, having removed himself before the combined attacks hit. "That attack just now was pretty good."

"Don't you make light of me." Vegeta growled. "Take this!" he released another wave of Ki blasts at the conceited Cell.

* * *

"Dad…" Trunks muttered.

"Vegeta there has lost his composure." Krillin remarked.

* * *

"To think that by absorbing No. 17 and No. 18, Cell's power would rise this much…" Android 16 cursed.

"Dammit!" Vegeta hollered, powering up even more at Cell's unfazed stance and charged right into the smoke, throwing kicks and punches at Cell, who simply caught his ankle, tossing him back. "Dammit!" he flared up, the sheer power dispelling the smoke.

"What sort of monster has Dr. Gero given rise to?" Android 16 wondered.

Enraged by the smirking and unscathed Cell on the ground, Vegeta charged in, resuming his attack. "Don't toy with me!" he snapped, Cell having caught his wrists.

Cell leapt back to avoid the pending kick, giving Vegeta the chance he needed to restart his assault.

Cell jumped back, after blocking the punch.

* * *

"Dad…" Trunks started.

* * *

"You mean there's that much difference between their powers?" even Android 16 was stunned.

"You miserable jackass!" Vegeta cursed. "You're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"I did say this would just be warming up, didn't i?" Cell reminded.

"What?" Android 16 gasped.

* * *

"He's saying everything up to now was just warming up?" Trunks echoed.

* * *

"Fight like you mean it!" Vegeta demanded. "After that catastrophic beating from me, you must be angry, right Cell? You've become your 'Perfect Form', but nothing has changed in the least. You're just the same as you were when you were getting beaten up. If that bothers you, then show me the power of this 'Perfect Form' of yours."

"Well, maybe just a bit." Cell relented and came at the Saiyan Prince.

"When I have become Super Vegeta, do not mock me." Vegeta glared after Cell shifted behind him.

"He connected." Krillin beamed when Vegeta landed a kick on Cell's head.

"What?" Vegeta gaped, his kick having no effect on the powered-up Android.

"Super Vegeta, huh?" Cell taunted, Vegeta having put some distance between them.

* * *

"That should have connected." Krillin remarked. "Vegeta's kick had to have connected perfectly with Cell's vital point. And yet, there's been no damage at all. He really is a monster. Trunks, aren't you going to help with that hidden power of yours?"

"Dad…" Trunks started. "Dad would look upon being helped by myself or goku to be much more humiliating than being defeated by Cell. That's just the kind of person Dad is."

"But still…" Krillin protested.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"He'll be beaten." Piccolo realized. "Vegeta will be beaten."

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Trunks Ascends.


	10. Trunks Ascends

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Vegeta is clearly no match for Cell now he has powered up to his 'Perfect Form', and it seems Trunks will have no choice but to reveal his hidden ascended power, but just as it appears that Vegeta is losing consciousness he powers up for his ultimate move, the "Final Flash'. He launches it, and it proves very effective, Cell's right arm is completely destroyed. Vegeta begins laughing but his celebration is quickly cut short when he learns that Cell possesses Piccolo's regenerative ability. Cell resumes the fight and knocks Vegeta down as Trunks begins to power up.

Chapter 9: Trunks Ascends

* * *

"Vegeta's attack had to have stuck Cell's vital point flawlessly." Android 16 commented. "And yet, Cell has taken no damage whatsoever. Is that how much difference there is in their powers now?"

"What's the matter?" Cell inquired. "Where's all that enthusiasm you had up until now?"

"My… my kick had the power of my whole body behind it." Vegeta gaped in shock. "Why?"

"What's the matter?" Cell taunted. "Smile, Vegeta." And set the stunned Saiyan Prince flying backward with a kick. "Well, well, I suppose I'll have to return your remark and this fight is dull." He added, after Vegeta pulled himself out of the water.

* * *

"What are you doing, Trunks?" Krillin looked over at the powering up teen. "If you don't hurry up and help him, Vegeta really is going to die. If he dies, he won't be able to give you any business about his pride."

"When Dad loses consciousness fighting Cell, then I'll step in to help." Trunks replied. "I can get away without having to have Dad see that I've surpassed him."

"Are you still worried about that?" Krillin barked.

"Krillin!" Trunks snapped. "For Dad, pride is something you cannot be without. Dad without his pride would not be Dad at all. That's what makes Dad even stronger, as well as make him more solitary. However, I'm sure it's that part of Dad that attracted Mom. And me, as well."

"Trunks…" Krillin blinked. "Fine then, assuming he doesn't get killed before losing consciousness.

* * *

"You scum." Cell smirked. "Vegeta, unfortunately, it seems you'll be finished while I'm warming up."

"You piece of crap!" Vegeta cursed.

"Before we part ways, I must express my gratitude to the degree of your foolishness that assisted me in becoming my 'Perfect Form'. Don't go exerting any uncalled-for effort when you know what the outcome will be, No. 16." He warned the approaching Android 16. "You are no longer anything more than a powerless pile of junk."

* * *

"Dad!" Trunks gasped at his powering up father.

"What is he planning to do?" Krillin stammered.

"Dad…" Trunks winced as Vegeta continued to power up.

* * *

"Cell!" Vegeta hollered. "No matter that you may have attained your 'Perfect Form', do you still have the courage to catch this head-on? It's too much for you, I bet. You're nothing but a pantywaist."

* * *

"He's provoking Cell." Trunks realized. "To keep him from avoiding the attack."

"You've got to be kidding." Krillin gasped. "Does he really intend to unleash that technique on Earth?"

"Please don't do it!" Trunks shouted. "The Earth… the Earth itself will be…!"

"Get out of there, Trunks!" Krillin warned.

* * *

"Final Flash!" Vegeta released his attack.

"Holy s…!" Cell gaped as the Ki blast came straight for him.

* * *

"We survived. "Krillin blinked in disbelief.

"Dad calculated perfectly, and narrowed his range down just right." Trunks realized.

* * *

"It paid off." Vegeta panted.

"No!" Cell looked at his disintegrated right arm.

* * *

"He did it." Krillin beamed. "He really did it."

"Yeah…" Trunks agreed.

* * *

"Something like this…" Cell looked at his destroyed body. "Can't happen. It can't happen. Not to my 'Perfect Form'. Damn it to hell! Gotcha." He grinned at the laughing Vegeta. "You're laughing a fool's laugh. Have you forgotten that I have inherited Piccolo's blood?" with a grunt, he regrew his arm. "Disappointed?"

* * *

"That can't be!" Krillin gaped.

* * *

"Now then, isn't it about time I killed you?" Cell walked towards Vegeta.

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed, firing a Ki blast at Cell to no avail, before raining his Ki attacks at the incoming Cell.

Cell merely stepped through the smoke, and punched Vegeta away, before sending the Saiyan Prince into the air with a kick and slamming an elbow onto Vegeta's back.

* * *

"Hey…" Krillin started, seeing Vegeta was no longer in his Super Saiyan form. "He's no longer Super Saiyan. He's lost consciousness, or else he's d…"

* * *

"You're tough, huh?" Cell taunted. "I'll put you out of your misery right now, Vegeta."

"Trunks!" Krillin barked. "It's now or never! Now's the time to become that drastic Super Saiyan. Hey, now…" he stammered as Trunks started crackling with electricity. "Trunks?"

With a cry, Trunks powered up to his 'Ultra Super Saiyan' form.

"Hey, Trunks?" Krillin blinked. "Are you alright? Hey."

* * *

"And so, this is where it ends, Vegeta." Cell readied to finish Vegeta off, before sensing a sharp spike in Ki and turned to the powering up half-Saiyan.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Saving Throw.


	11. Saving Throw

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Cell is out to crush Trunks completely, but the teenaged Saiyan puts up quite a fight. Both also notice the striking similarities between them. Meanwhile, Krillin and the defeated Vegeta have to beware the ensuing fallout.

Chapter 10: Saving Throw

* * *

"What's this?" Cell's attention was diverted to the powering-up half-Saiyan in the air. "Trunks!"

"He's still hasn't gotten fired up, yet what a terrifying Ki." Krillin winced. "What's going on with these Saiyans? Every time an awesome opponent appears, they rapidly get much stronger. Are there no limits to the warrior Saiyan race? What sort of guys are they?"

"Krillin." Trunks voiced. "Would you take Dad and go to Master Roshii's place or somewhere for me?"

"Thank goodness." Krillin sighed in relief. "You can talk like normal, then. I was worried that you had gone nuts like Goku and the others did when they became great apes."

"I'm alright." Trunks assured. "Never mind me, here. When you think the timing is right, give that Senzu to Dad." He tossed Krillin the remaining Senzu Bean.

"Sure." Krillin blinked. "But are you sure you're okay? Are you sure you have a Senzu for yourself?"

"I will not need a Senzu for myself because I will be sure to win." Trunks stated.

"For him to say something like that, he's awfully sure of himself." Krillin noted as Trunks landed.

_He's strong._ Android 15 was awed. _So, he's been keeping all that potential strength hidden?_

"I will kill you, Cell." Trunks declared.

"That's a pretty aggressive statement, Trunks." Cell noted.

"They've vanished." Krillin blinked after the two adversaries traded blows for a while, before splitting apart. "Above me!" he looked up as Cell shot out of the clouds, Trunks following closely behind. "What?" he stammered after Trunks hammered Cell to the ground. "Don't tell me that he's defeated Cell, there. What the hell kind of training did he do in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'? He did it." He chuckled. "Awesome, that Trunks, saying he's gotten stronger doesn't even cover it. He's defeated that monster, Cell."

"Krillin, watch out." Trunks barked a warning.

"What?" Krillin gaped.

"You're something else, Trunks." Cell admitted, floating out of the rubble.

"Damn, Cell is still alive and kicking." Krillin cursed.

With a growl, Trunks charged at Cell, the two taking the fight into the air.

"That settles it." Krillin gawked as Trunks pummeled Cell into the ground.

"What kind of power is this?" even Android 16 was stunned.

After bursting out of the water, Trunks continued his attack on Cell.

"I might have known." Cell noted, the resulting fight ending in a stalemate. "To think that you could dodge me by a hair's breath." And charged at the half-Saiyan who dodged the attack and reappeared behind the Android. Cell dodged the pending punch and hammered Trunks on the stomach, before sending him flying off with another punch. Not giving the teen warrior any time to recover, Cell knocked Trunks to the ground with a kick to the face.

"Trunks." Krillin gaped.

Trunks dodged the next kick, only to have Cell retaliated with another kick when he landed on his feet.

"This is hopeless." Krillin gasped.

Trunks gave him a look, pointing discreetly at Vegeta.

"Is that it?" Krillin caught his underlying intention. _This is to allow me to rescue Vegeta. _"So, this is the result of your letting Cell to become his 'Perfect Form' for your pride's sake?" He landed the unconscious Saiyan Prince, Trunks' fight with Cell giving him the opportunity to get Vegeta to safety. "Trunks is now fighting at incredible power. He's gotten a lot stronger than you have. And the reason I can't watch this magnificent fight, it's all due to your ridiculous pride." He picked Vegeta up. "For my part, I wouldn't care if you weren't around, but as far as Trunks goes, that doesn't seem to be so. "Really, what does he see in a father like this?" he wondered, giving Trunks a thumbs-up and took off.

"Now you can finally fight without any other concerns?" Cell smirked. "Vegeta has been taken away and all."

"So, you knew?" Trunks inquired.

"Of course." Cell replied. "As well as knowing you were moving me away from Vegeta on purpose."

"That was unexpected." Trunks admitted. "To think that you would let him go knowingly."

"Naturally." Cell remarked. "My interests no longer lie with him. They lie in your true power."

"I didn't know you knew so much." Trunks readied to restart the fight.

"I look forward to this." Cell grinned. "The time for me to know the strength of this 'Perfect Form' has come.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"What power he has!" Piccolo was stunned at the sharp surge in Ki. "He's far exceeded Super Vegeta. Is this it? Is this the Saiyan power that goes beyond Super Saiyan that Goku was talking about?"

_But the negatives of this form outweigh the positives._ Ami mused. _Trunks will have to figure it out on his own._

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 11: The Cell Games


	12. The Cell Games

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 and the end of the Complete Cell Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Though doing better than even he imagined, Trunks is still out of his league. Cell has won, but he chooses to spare his opponent's life for the time being. He wants to fully test his new powers and decides to do so in an event that Earth hasn't seen in years. Cell leaves to ready his new tournament – stunning Trunks. The other Z Senshi will certainly be surprised, too.

Chapter 11: The Cell Games

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"An incredible Ki…" Tien gasped at the still rising aura. "Is this?"

"It's Trunks' Ki." Piccolo confirmed.

"It's more awesome than Vegeta's." Tien added. "Far more awesome. He'll be able to beat Cell like this."

* * *

Back on the battlefield…

"An admirable power." Cell admitted. "Certainly one incomparable to that of your father, Vegeta's."

"I will not allow you Androids to have your own way." Trunks swore. "I will not let you create that miserable future, and allow that hell to be repeated. I won' t let that miserable future happen again, Cell. For the future of the Earth, I will kill you."

"Good, good." Cell smirked. "Better and better. Such marvelous power. You might have surpassed me. I am pleased. I would bet even Dr. Gero –sama is happy because of you. After all, we have finally come across an opponent to test my ultimate power. I would like to test the power of this 'Perfect Form' right away."

"That's what I was hoping for, Cell." Trunks barked. "I will now show you the true power of the Saiyans." And sent Cell flying back with a tackle.

The two adversaries then took the fight to the air, with Trunks releasing a barrage of Ki blasts at the Android.

"What?" Trunks gaped when Cell vanished after the smoke cleared.

Cell appeared behind him, sending him downwards with a kick on the back.

Trunks shot behind Cell, kicking the Android towards the ground, before reappearing in front of Cell, punching him across the face, the fight resuming as the both opponents traded blows.

"What are those guys?" even Android 16 was stunned. "I can't see their movements at all."

"I will kill you." Trunks declared. "I won't let you Androids have your way with the Earth." And powered up again, both fighters meeting fist-to-fist.

Cell broke the stalemate with a head-butt to Trunks' forehead, widening the distance, only to have Trunks charged forward, the fist fight resuming. The lilac-haired teen then sent Cell into a cliff with a Ki blast.

"Indeed, you certainly do have marvelous power." Cell admitted. "You have well surpassed me. However, you can't beat me like this. Absolutely not."

"Speaking hollow boasts to me, will you?" Trunks snorted, landing.

"I see…" Cell smirked.

"Dammit!" Trunks cursed, his punch missing its mark again.

"Going eve higher, are you?" Cell noted as Trunks flared up some more. "It's not use. You cannot beat me."

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Hey." Krillin looked over his shoulder at the awakening Vegeta. "Are you okay, Vegeta? I have to hurry and give him his Senzu." He stopped in mid-flight. "Over there is good." He spotted an island. "Hey, Vegeta." He voiced. "Here's a Senzu. Swallow this for me." He fed Vegeta the Senzu Bean. "Vegeta, have you come around?"

"Miserable Cell!" Vegeta cursed, sitting up.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Extraordinary power…" Tien was stunned.

"He's completely surpassed Cell." Piccolo agreed. "Unbelievable."

"Say there, who has?" Bulma pressed. "You guys, don't talk so muddled. Explain things so I can understand more easily."

"Trunks, of course!" Piccolo barked.

"Trunks has?" Bulma blinked.

* * *

Back on the battlefield…

In his 'Ultra Super Saiyan' form, Trunks launched an attack on Cell who merely side-stepped the assault. "Damn!" the young half-Saiyan cursed when his punches and kicks missed their target. "Impossible. This is impossible. Why can't I hit him?"

"I'm disappointed at you too." Cell landed. "You are no test to the strength of my 'Perfect Form' like this."

"What?" Trunks snapped and charged at Cell who side-stepped the attack and landed a punch onto Trunks' stomach.

Leveling around punch across his face, Cell sent the teen warrior flying off. Not giving Trunks any time to react, Cell proceeded to pummel the half-Saiyan.

"Dammit!" Trunks cursed.

"It's the same, no matter how many times you do it." Cell stated, dodging the enraged teen's attacks. "You can't possibly win against me." He chopped Trunks' neck and back-handled him, before continuing his relentless assault on the half-Saiyan.

_Why?_ Trunks was puzzled. _Why, when I'm supposed to be powered up this much?_

"You're such a greenhorn." Cell chuckled. "For you to say that you're going to show your true power, and then undergo a transformation that relies on even more power." He stated upon landing. "That transformation is a simple matter." With that, he too, took on a similar transformation. "However, the transformation to achieve this sort of power does not give rise to anything. Nothing at all. Anyone would know something like that. Even your father, Vegeta. You are a fool."

"Is that right?" Trunks realized his folly. "Dad was able to make this transformation. He didn't do it anyway. He knew this is what would happen. Ami… she was right." He recalled what the Earth Princess had told him before he left; she had warned him about using his 'Ultra Super Saiyan' form.

"Leave the thinking to your girlfriend, kid." Cell snorted. "Obviously, she's the brains between the two of you."

"What a fool I've been." Trunks admitted, powering down and landing. "Any chance I had of winning is completely gone. Kill me."

"That I will do." Cell smirked.

* * *

On the island…

"Trunks' Ki has gotten extremely small." Krillin noticed the decrease in Ki. "What's wrong? What's the matter? Cell's Ki is still enormous… has Trunks been beaten? He said he could win, though…"

"Dammit, that miserable Cell!" Vegeta cursed.

"Hey, what are you planning to do?" Krillin asked the enraged Prince.

"There's only one thing to do, kill Cell." Vegeta retorted.

"You…" Krillin started.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped and shot off.

"Good grief." Krillin sighed. "Those Saiyans are one outrageous warrior race. You just can't keep up with them." And he too, took off.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"He's incredible!" Piccolo gaped.

"Is he all that incredible?" Bulma echoed. "Trunks?"

"No, it's Cell in his 'Perfect Form' that's incredible." Tien corrected.

"Trunks is going to be killed." Piccolo stated.

"You've got to be kidding." Bulma exclaimed. "Look, isn't there anything you can do? Do something!"

"I warned him about using _that_!" Ami hissed. "Why won't he listen?"

* * *

Back on the battlefield…

"I have been considerably disappointed, both by you and your father, Vegeta." Cell raised a hand. "I was expecting this to be more enjoyable. I have one final question. Never mind that you were decisively beaten by me, you and Vegeta, both upped your powers dramatically in a short period of time. Just what was it that you did? You don't want to talk?" he inquired after Trunks remained silent. "In that case, I'll alter the question for you. If you had more time, is it possible you could up yourselves even more? How about it?"

"How should I know?" Trunks snapped. "I couldn't tell if I tried it. But why would you ask such a thing?"

"So then, it's not impossible then?" Cell questioned. "Very well, next question. What is Son Goku doing? Why hasn't he shown up here?"

"Goku is in the middle of training to defeat you." Trunks supplied. "Knowing Goku, he will defeat you and fulfill our wishes. I'm convinced of that."

"That's a good answer." Cell noted. "In that case, I will hold a martial arts tournament."

"Martial arts tournament?" Trunks echoed.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"What?" Piccolo repeated. "What was that?"

"What is it?" Bulma pressed. "Don't tell me Trunks has been killed."

"No, Cell just said that he would hold a martial arts tournament." Ami replied.

"A martial arts tournament?" Tien echoed.

* * *

Back on the battlefield…

"I'll hold it in ten days." Cell laughed. "Free of charge. Get as strong as you can and entertain me, if you would."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trunks was confused.

"You probably wouldn't know, but in the past there was a martial arts tournament, called the Tenkaichi Tournament." Cell supplied. "I'm saying I'm going to hold one again for you. However, I alone will be your opponent. The fights will be one-on-one. If I win, the next person will fight me, once again. Any number of you will be fine. The more people you have there, that's just how much the greater your advantage will be. Have as many people as you can get assemble there. I'll let you know the location and other details in a short while via a television broadcast or something."

"What?" Trunks demanded.

"It seems like a good way to kill some time." Cell shrugged. "So then, you'd better prepare a good deal of Senzu."

"Wait, Cell!" Trunks voiced, stopping Cell in his tracks. "What is the purpose of this martial arts tournament? And what is your ultimate goal? I don't understand this at all. Are you out to rule the Earth – no, the Universe?"

"The purpose of the martial arts tournament is to confirm the strength of my 'Perfect Form' as well as plunge the whole world into terror." Cell replied. "Besides that, it will serve as an exercise to further draw out my strength. I don't particularly have any ultimate goal. I have no interest in such base things as conquest. The original purpose for which I was created, to kill Son Goku, does not hold any great meaning for me as of now. If I had to say, enjoying myself is my goal, I suppose. My biggest aim, of course, is to see the faces of humans, struck with terror when I devour the Divine Ki girl right before their eyes. Yes, yes, that's the sort of expression." He noticed Trunks' shocked face. "Well then…" he bade the shell-shocked half-Saiyan farewell and flew off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for the next Book: 'When Destiny Calls: The Cell Games' saga.


End file.
